Shy
by Tovaras
Summary: Heero sees a young waiter at a local diner and is instantly drawn to him. Warning: SONGFIC!


**Shy **

Author: Dragongirl85

Pairings: 1x2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't... If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would...) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway because I am a poor student. I have nothing to offer in my pockets. Hey, wait…. POCKET LINT!!!

Rating: PG-13

Notes: Inspired by a song by Sonata Artica, the song is called "Shy".

Warnings: AU, Stalker-ish Heero, OOC, songfic, sap

Archive: Sure, but please ask first.

xoxoxoxox

_//I can see how you are beautiful,_

_Can you feel my eyes on you?_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_Working late in diner Citylite,_

_I see that you get home all right_

_Make sure that you can't see me, _

_hoping you will see me//_

The first time I saw you, I was sitting in a diner, reading a book while nursing a cup with coffee.

I was sure you could see my wide eyes behind my glasses, staring at you from behind my book, but you didn't say or do anything about the fact.

You did like you were instructed, you continued to serve people their meals and drinks, occasionally asking "Did the food taste okay?" or "Would you like something more to drink?" That's all you were saying.

Turning my head as I felt your eyes on me, I ducked behind the book, almost using it as a shield so you wouldn't see me. I could hear steps coming towards me before they stopped next to me. My heart started pounding and my throat felt so dry all of a sudden. I was sure you would tell me to stop looking at you, like I had been doing every since I came into the diner.

"Was there something you needed, sir?"

… Or maybe you only now just noticed my eyes on you and mistook them for me wanting something. "… No, thank you. I am… Fine."

You nod, your long bangs moving with you before you smiled. "Very well, sir. Don't hesitate to let me know if you want something," you said before walking away to take care of the other guests. I breathed out, both relieved and disappointed. Relieved that you didn't call me a pervert for staring at you, but disappointed that you didn't see me. I was just another customer to you. Just another one for you to serve meals and drinks to.

Still… Something in me, that very same day, woke up and I remained inside the diner all day. I ordered food so I wouldn't be chased out, but I ate slowly. All the time my eyes were on you, quickly looking down or into my book when you walked over to ask if I wanted anything else.

That same night I did something stupid, but it made sense to me. I remained in that diner until it closed and even as you sought me out and locked the door behind me, I remained outside, hiding in the shadows, watching you clean up. When you finally left, free from your duty, I followed you home, keeping myself at a certain distance so you wouldn't notice me. It was the first time I had ever done something like this and it wouldn't be the last. I knew this classified me as a stalker, but I wasn't out to harming you. I wasn't even interested in peeking through your window or anything like that. I just…

I just wanted for you to get home in one piece. I didn't want anything to happen to you.

But I was too shy to come to you and asked to do it, so instead I was reduced to stalking you from the shadows, feeling like a creep.

It became a regular thing. Each time you worked the night shift, I would remain until closing time and then wait outside for you to go home. Then, from the shadows, I would follow you, making sure nothing happened to you. I prayed that you wouldn't notice me, sure that you would take me for a pervert, but something in me… The hope inside me prayed that you would turn around… That you would see me… That you would smile and thank me for the effort. I knew that was impossible, things like that didn't happen in real life, but I still prayed for it.

But it never happened.

And I was glad.

_//Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana (can you?)_

_I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then_ _I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me,_

_Show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see//_

The first time you looked at me, I hid my face behind a book, like I always did.

Sure, I was a regular by now, but this time was the first time you'd ever really looked at me. At me. Not as a customer, but as a person.

I blinked at first, wondering why you were staring at me with those intense, Cobalt eyes, but before I could meet your gaze, your eyes left me and you went back to doing your duty.

My heart was beating fast. Could it be that you had noticed me? That you had figured out that I was interested and showed interest in return? That you would like to get to know me better as a person and not like the other people dining here?

I quickly realised that it wasn't so, that I was just hoping things. Still, your gaze lingered at me and I knew that you recognised me, but why wouldn't you? I had been eating at the same diner everyday for over a month now, mostly when you were on duty, just so I could see your lovely heart-shaped face, your beautiful prussian blue eyes and glorious long hair. I wanted to run my hands through that hair, I longed to run my fingers over your lean, fit body and touch that pale skin, and I prayed that I one day… Just one day could get the opportunity to look into those eyes and see your soul. Your thoughts. Your feelings, hopes, dreams and desires. I was hooked on you, desperate to get to know you, but too shy to do anything about it. Still, that look you gave me, gave me hope as well.

A small flame of hope that showed that maybe… Just maybe… There was hope for me still…

_//Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway _

_I would any day die for you,_

_I write on paper and erased away_

_Still I sit in diner Citylite, _

_drinking coffee or reading lies_

_Turn my head and I can see you, _

_could that really be you//_

The first time you smiled at me was when you served me a simple lunch consisting of a sandwich and coffee.

And it was a true smile.

Not a smile for a customer, but for me.

I couldn't believe it when I first saw it, I was sure that I'd imagined it. My cheeks reddened and I looked away, but as I tossed you a quick glance to see if you were still looking at me, but you weren't. You were once again busy serving meals to the people in the diner, asking them if they were satisfied. Still… As you came to my table, you looked at me again and gave me a bright smile, almost… Almost as if you were happy to see me again.

"Nice to see you again. Do you want your usual?"

I blushed and cleared my throat while trying my best not to fidget with my hands. "Y-yes… Y-yes, please… A-and… And some coffee, please…"

You smiled and nodded. "Just a second, sir."

I nodded and watched you leave, your braid dancing over your back and upper thighs while my face became beet red and my heart started pounding. This was a dream, this just had to be a dream. Could it be that you actually were happy to see me?

Maybe… Maybe you missed me as much as I missed you when you were away?

Shaking my head, I told myself no. You couldn't have.

Why would you, such a wonderful example of masculine beauty, you who radiated a light of friendliness and love. Your beautiful smile, your glowing eyes, your sweet heart-shaped face, your beautiful hair, your beautiful lithe body that looked like it could break at any moment and yet possessed so much muscle. I had seen you with only a tight fitting t-shirt on. You, who could probably get anybody you ever laid your eyes on…

Why would you want me?

I was no prize, nothing to look on. Blue eyes that I've been told were cold and unfriendly, hidden behind steel-framed reading-glasses. A mouth that refused to smile. Messy hair that was all over the place. Rough hands that held too much power in them so they caused harm instead of helping.

Why would you want me?

Still, as you came with my simple order and put it onto the table, you flashed me yet another warm smile.

"There you go, sir. Enjoy it," you said in a warm voice and I just knew you meant it.

"I will," I replied while picking up the mug with coffee. "Thank you…"

"Anytime," you replied and winked before leaving to help some other customers, leaving me bright red in the face.

Maybe… Maybe you really were happy to see me after all.

_//Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, _

_show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see//_

The first time you touched me, you helped me remove a stain I'd gotten when spilling water down over my shirt.

I blushed, I couldn't believe you were so close, but you were. You'd been serving me my usual, a simple sandwich, a glass with water and some coffee on the side when someone had bumped into you, making you spill my water glass all over my shirt.

"Shit, I am so sorry, sir," you yelped while taking the towel that usually hung from your shoulder and started patting my chest. I could die happily right there and then.

"I-it's okay," I stammered, my face beet red. "I-it w-was an a-accident, n-not your f-fault."

You shook your head while gently drying up as much of the water as you could. "I am still sorry, sir. It was so clumsy off me. God, I wish I could lend you something, you can't walk around with that stain, but I don't think anything I have would fit," you rambled, completely focused on your task.

"N-no, t-that's fine," I replied. "I d-don't live v-very far from here." You nodded, but as you lifted your head, I could see more than just the usual embarrassment and sorrow for messing something up in front of a customer. You really were sorry for spilling on me. It made my heart skip a beat. "B-besides," I continued and tried to smile reassuringly, patting your shoulder. "I-it was just water after all. I-it'll dry after a l-little while. N-no stains."

You nodded again and I was happy to see that my words had made you smile. "As long as you are sure, sir," you replied and got up, carefully gathering up the now empty glass and tray. You had dropped it straight down when you'd spilled water on my. "Allow me to bring you something else," you added, gesturing to my now ruined meal. "On the house, of course."

I just smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely."

And for once… I didn't stutter.

_//I see, can't have you, _

_can't leave you _

_there 'cos I must sometimes see you_

_And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains_

_And every waken hour, _

_I feel you taking power _

_from me and I can't leave_

_Repeating the scenery over again//_

The first time you spoke to me for real, I thought my world was coming to an end.

You didn't ask me what I wanted to drink or eat, nor did you ask about the weather or make silly conversations like waiters normally do. You sat down by my table, not dressed in your usual working attire, but in a formfitting pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. You'd just gotten off your shift and you should have been on your way home. That's what you normally did. Instead, you sat down here with me and looked me in the eyes.

"I know you've been watching me."

I didn't answer, I just looked down at the paper I was pretending to read.

"I know because I've been watching you too."

My face turned slightly red and I swallowed heavily. "I-I am afraid t-that I don't k-know w-what you're t-talking about."

"Cut the crap, mister. If it's one thing I hate, it's lies." Slowly lifting my head, I could feel my heart breaking as I watched the anger on your face. Your eyes were flaring and I was so sure that I had blown it. I had lost. "You've been watching me," you repeated while crossing your arms onto the table, eyes still set hard on me. "You come here when I'm on duty and only when I'm on duty. I know, because I've asked about it. You only let me take your order, if someone else tries to, you say you haven't decided yet even though you order the same thing every time."

I could feel myself beginning to sweat. A lump was forming in my throat and my chest was tightening. I didn't say anything to defend myself though. How could I, everything he said was true. And he had just stated that he hated lies and I couldn't bring myself to serve him more of them. This only showed just how… Little I knew about him. Sure, I knew his working schedule and where he lived, but… I didn't know him. Not even a little bit…

"You remain here until I am done and you just… Watch me."

I looked down, hanging my head in shame. He made me sound like some kind of pervert and I suppose I was.

"And just… Why are you following me home? Hilde said that she saw you following me a few weeks ago and she's kept an eye on you just to see if you did it again. And you did! Every damn night! Why did you do it? I should report you to the damn police!"

I mumbled something under my breath. All hope was lost now, I was sure that he hated me.

"What was that?"

I looked up and I could see that he was still upset. Sighing, I tried to find my voice before speaking again. "B-because… I-I didn't w-want… A-anything to h-happen to you… I-I j-just… W-wanted to m-make sure that… Y-you c-came home in o-one p-piece…"

Using my tongue to wet my lips, I continued. "I-I… I-I didn't m-mean t-to s-stalk you or s-scare you, but… Y-you see… I am v-very s-shy and… I t-thought y-you'd find me o-odd if I a-asked you if I-I could w-walk you home…"

You blinked and some of the anger left your eyes. You clearly hadn't expected that answer.

"W-what?"

Swallowing heavily, I dared myself to look you in the eyes, fishing up every ounce of bravery that I possessed. "I… I have been w-watching you for a w-while… I w-won't lie about that, but… I d-didn't mean to s-scare you, I j-just… I w-was afraid to a-approach you. I am a m-man after all and I-I didn't know i-if you… I-if you s-swung that way… S-so I s-settled for w-watching you and m-making sure t-that nothing h-happened to you w-when you walked h-home from your l-late shifts…"

More of the anger left your face and you tilted you head in a sign that you were listening. I went on, fishing up just a little more bravery from my heart. "I… I was very… Drawn to you from the first day I saw you," I murmured, surprised that the stuttering in my voice was gone again. "I found you to be very beautiful, so very very beautiful… I liked everything about you, from you beautiful eyes, to that wonderful hair and your lovely voice… I was attracted to you, but… I realise now that it was a… Physical attraction…" I gave you a slightly sad smile before sighing. "I… Don't know a thing about you… Because I was too afraid to approach you… I would like to get to know you, but… I guess I've blown my chance completely, if I ever had one…"

I let my eyes lower again, not feeling worthy enough to look you in the eyes, but I soon felt a finger underneath my chin, lifting my head up again until my eyes locked with now soft looking prussian blue eyes.

"… What is your name?"

I blinked, surprised by the sudden question. "… W-what?"

You smiled a little and removed your finger, but instead let it trail up to my cheek and cupped it. "What is your name?"

I swallowed again, resisting the urge to tilt my head against your warm hand. "… Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Well, Heero Yuy. I am Duo Maxwell and…" You chuckled and I could see a light blush cover your cheeks. "And I am very flattered that I have been the object of your attraction, even if your actions were a little to… Stalker-ish for my taste."

I blushed as well and tried to look away again, but the hand prevented me from doing that.

"Don't look away, Heero," you said and smiled. I obeyed and let my own eyes get sucked into the deep Prussian pools that were your eyes. I feel my Adams apple bob up and down in an attempt to swallow, but my throat suddenly felt so damn dry. You chuckle and smiled, making me fall in love with you all over again.

"Okay… I must be crazy for offering this, but… Would you like to walk me home? I have coffee and the sandwiches you like there."

My eyes widen in shock. You are right, you must be crazy.

Offering a stranger to come with you home?

Smiling, it seems like you read my mind. "After all… You're hardly a stranger anymore and if you've followed me home as many times as Hilde claims you have, then… I guess it's okay. So what do you say?"

"I-I'd be honored," I managed to stutter out, making you laugh merrily and get up.

Then you offered something I didn't dare to hope for.

You offered your hand.

Smiling shyly, I took it in mine, letting you help me up from my chair before we started to walk and just… Talk. Talk about everything and nothing. Talking about each other and ourselves. Talking about the weather and politics.

And I didn't stutter once.

_//Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye_

_You can't be acting like my Dana?_

_I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from_

_Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you see//_

The first time I was granted the enjoyment of watching you come home, was six months after you spoke to me for the first time. And it was the day after I asked you to move in with me.

You just laughed and said yes.

_//Oh baby talk to me, _

_show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

_But I'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you_

_I'm shy can't you see//_

xoxoxoxox

_Authors Note: Just a little ficlet I envisioned after listening to the song "Shy" by Sonata Artica. It is a beautiful song so I recommend it. _

_It didn't turn out QUITE the way I wanted it, but… It's good enough for a one-shot. Just a little something to get it out of my system. It wouldn't have stopped pestering me until I'd finished it anyway. _

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are a happy thing. _

Edit: Ugh, the whole story became a jumble for some reason. X.x I've fixed it now so it should be okay. Thank you, Maskelle for letting me know! gives a Deathscyt plushie


End file.
